You love who?
by KNDfreak
Summary: Kuki overhears a conversation between abby and wally and thinks wally loves abby! She is angry and plans on using poor hoagie to get even. Will things work out at the end? NOT a 3/4/5/2 thing. Just 3/4 and slight 2/5.
1. Misunderstanding

Wally sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't ready. At least, he thought he wasn't. It's been 5 years since they've been in the TND and he still couldn't bring himself up to say 'I love you' to his not so secret crush, kuki.

_Do it, or I'll do it FOR you!_

Was the words that hoagie said to him. He, like him, was getting tired of nothing happening so he threaten him to do SOMETHING or else he'll do it himself. Now, as much as wally hates to admit it, hoagie was right. It was now or never and it certainly wasn't never. He needed help. Big time. Wally stepped out of his room and knocked on abby's door.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Wally nodded.

"It's about...the..'I love you' thing." Wally blushed as he scratch the back of his head. He was so embarrass about it. Abby smiled.

"'Bout time. Come on, I'll help you." Wally went inside and abby closed the door.

"Okay, lets start with something easy. Pretend I'm kuki and you called me into your room for I dunno, to chat?" Wally felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. Like he really did thought abby was kuki.

"What is it wally?" Abby asked in somewhat like kuki tone.

"I uh, kooks, I have something to say."

Kuki hummed to herself.

"I'm bored." She said. Suddenly a smiled appear on her face.

"I know! I'll ask wally if he can play with me!" Happy with that thought, she hopped down the hall until she heard something coming from abby's room.

"What do you have to say wally?"

"Uh..I...I...you know we've been friends right?"

"The best!"

"So what if I told you um, my feelings for you have changed?" Kuki was really listening to the conversation now. Her heart was pounding wildly. _Please don't be what I think it will be._ She prayed in her mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm, it's hard to explain, but I think I love you." Kuki gasped as her eyes went wide.

"Really?!"

"Really. I love you." Tears started form as she ran back to her room. _It can't be true! No! Wally doesn't love you abby! I know it!_ She sobbed in her pillow.

"Not fair! I loved wally since we were young! I thought she loved hoagie!" _How can she do this to me?!_ Kuki thought.

"Lies! All of it! I know he doesn't REALLY mean it." She said with a weak smile.

"I know for a FACT that he loves me! H-h-he..." She sobbed again.

"Loves abby." _Oooh, I'm so angry at her! I told her that I love him and she went behind my back to get him to fall in love her?! Not right. Time to settle the score. I'll take hoagie instead. Heheh, she'll never know what hit her. Abbigial, prepare to meet your match. _With that set in her, kuki smiled wickedly.

"Oh hoagie." She called out sweetly, almost sickening.

**End Transmission**

**I know what you're thinking. 'What was going through that head of yours?!' Please don't get mad and believe me when I say this, this is NO 3/4/5/2 triangle! Only 3/4 and slight 2/5. Please R&R**


	2. Plans into action

"What?" Was the question that haogie said once he heard the news.

"I heard it with my own ears! Wally said that he loves abby very much! And I know for a fact that you do to!" Kuki said, still fuming about the whole thing. Why wouldn't she? She loves wally.

"As true as that is, I still don't believe you." Hoagie said, knowing he was lying. He really did believe her, but why would abby go after wally? He's like a brother to her.

"But hoagie! Please!" Kuki begged. Hoagie sighed. She had better be telling the truth.

"Fine. I'll be your 'boyfriend', but you had better be telling the truth!" He glared.

"Oh don't worry, I am." Kuki said. Soon giggles and chuckles were heard as wally and abby walked in.

"Hey guys." Abby said, waving and smiling. Kuki glared. She didn't like it.

"Hey abby. Hey wally." Kuki said. Then she turned to hoagie and smiled sweetly.

"Come on _**boyfriend**_, the rainbow monkeys are getting upset." She said. Abby looked at him and her weird as wally's mouth dropped.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Mumbled hoagie as they left the kitchen.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b **BOYFRIEND**?! **HOAGIE?!**" Wally screamed. Abby was also shocked. Since when did kuki turn her attention to hoagie? Abby frowned at the thought. Kuki wouldn't do that to her. She loves wally too much to take interest in other boys.

"Calm down wally. Maybe they're just pretending." Abby said, hoping that was the case.

"They better be or hoagie's dead." Wally growled and stomped to his room. Abby sighed and went to her room. Later, kuki and hoagie were watching tv.

"Bored." Hoagie said.

"I know, nothing's on." Kuki said in the same motone that hoagie had.

"I've been thinking, what if you misheard what wally said?" Hoagie said, turning his attention towards her.

"Oh please, he said that he loves her! Now I'm getting even."

"By using me?"

"Yeah. Listen, both of us know that abby-" She paused. Was she really gonna tell him? _**Promise me that you WON'T tell him! No matter how bad it is!**_ She remembered.

"Abby what?"

"Never mind, but I just think that abby would be upset that we're dating." Kuki said as she changed the channel.

"Why would she?"

"It's a secret." She said. Soon wally joined both of them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi numbuh four." Kuki said with a plain smile on her face. This really got him. He knows that kuki stopped calling him by his numbuh and starts using his nickname and whenever she smiles at him, there was speical spark with it. He didn't have a clue what it was, but now that it's gone, he suddenly felt empty.

"Hey numbuh four." Numbuh two said. He grumbled a little as he sat on the couch. The three was quiet. Numbuh four kept glancing at numbuh three, numbuh three kept glancing at numbuh four and numbuh two looked at both.

"So uh anything new happened?" Numbuh two started.

"I got a new rainbow monkey!" Kuki said with a smile.

"No." Numbuh four mumbled. This was really hard considering the fact that they were best friends. To them, it seems like forever to keep a secret.

"I got a new Yipper card." Numbuh two said.

"Really?! Oh hoagie, let me see!" Numbuh three screamed. Numbuh four glared at numbuh two. How can she be excited about that? He knows good and well that numbuh three doesn't know anything about Yipper.

"Okay, here." Numbuh two took out the card as he looked at numbuh four.

"Wanna see?" He asked. Numbuh four smiled.

"Gee, I would love that." He rolled his eyes as he got up and left. Numbuh two sighed.

"He's mad at me, I know it." He mumbled. Numbuh three giggled.

"Don't be silly!" She said.

"But what if-"

"Hoagie, please. I want to know the truth and the only way to get it is to-"

"Confess."

"Huh?"

"You want the truth, right? The only way you can get it is by telling what you feel in front of them. You don't know, they might not be together." Numbuh two said.

"How true, but you know me, I won't really open up to the people I most care about." She said.

"Yeah true, well about you do it at dinner? See what happens then."

"Okay, but lets just play a little while longer, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee?" Numbuh two sighed.

"Fine, but ONLY for today, tonight, we'll stop acting." He commanded. Numbuh three nodded and smiled.

"Okay."

**End Transmission**


	3. Finally catching on

Numbuh four couldn't help but glare at numbuh two. Sure, the mission they went on was fine, but that wasn't bothering him. The fact that he knew how he felt about kuki yet he went out with her was the worst thing ever! I mean, how you feel if your friend was dating your crush and she/he knew about it? And why would numbuh three go out with him anyways? He couldn't see these two pairing up. Not in his life time. But then again, who was he to judge what kind of person kuki should date? Still...it doesn't make any sense! But he wasn't the only one upset about it. Abby kept her head down, unwilling to face her so-called 'best friend'. She knew that kuki wouldn't like it if she took wally away so why did she do it? It doesn't seem fair. Soom they were in the treehouse.

"Good job everyone! Lets go out to celebrate!" Numbuh one said. They mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes! I'll invite rachael." When he was gone, kuki kissed hoagie on the cheek.

"Good job sweetie." She skipped to her room. Wally still glared at him while abby left.

"It's not what it looks like-"

"Don't give me that bullcrap hoagie! Be lucky that I know you better then anyone else! Just STAY AWAY from her!!" With that, wally stomped towards his room and slammed the door hard. Numbuh two sighed as he went up to his room. Later, abby went into kuki's room.

"What's going on between you and hoagie?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kuki asked.

"Oh please numbuh three! You and I both know you don't like numbuh two in that way!" Abby said, a little angry.

"Right. Like you know that I know that you don't numbuh four in that way?!"

"What's this gotta do with anything?!"

"Abby, stop lying. I know about you and numbuh four! So just leave." Abby felt anger rushed in her blood.

"Fine, but you do know that this means war?"

"Honey, it's been war since I found out about you two." Abby left towards her. _That jerk! What does she mean she knows about me and numbuh four? We're not together!_ Suddenly, something had struck her. _Unless...no she couldn't. But she would never act this way if she didn't. Oh, poor kuki. I have to tell wally!_ With that, she left towards wally's room, not knowing that hoagie was coming to talk to her. _So it is true. Abby loves wally._ He sadly walked away.

"What?" Wally looked at her.

"It's has to be why kuki and hoagie are together or at least pretending to be."

"But wouldn't she be crying about now?"

"That's what I thought too. But maybe this is her way of getting us jealous." Abby said.

"Does hoagie know?" Wally asked, guilty of yelling at his best friend.

"Probably. But hoagie wouldn't agree to this mess, would he?"

"He has to in order for kuki's plan to work." Abby slightly chuckled.

"Never knew you were a deep thinker." She said. Wally acted hurt.

"Why abby, why would you say that?" Abby laughed.

"Good acting." She commented.

"Thanks." Wally said.

"So what should we do?" He asked. Abby thought about it for a while.

"Confess when we go to dinner." Wally blushed at how many people would be there.

"No way!"

"Come on wally, if you want this thing to be over, you have to!" Wally grunted.

"Why can't I do it after?"

"Because the longer you wait, the more upset you'll become. Wally, I know you. Do you really want to wait that long?" Wally thought about it.

"Well, no."

"Alright then we'll do it at dinner."

**End Transmission**


	4. At dinner part one

Everyone was eating quietly except for rachael and nigel, who was in their own little world. Hoagie was sitting next to kuki, abby was on the oppsite of the table, sitting next to wally while rachael and nigel was on the same side where kuki and hoagie were. As time flies, wally started stand.

"Um, everyone, there's something I like to say." He said. Then kuki stand up.

"Me too."

"Okay. What is it?"

"You go first." Kuki said.

"No, you go." Wally said. Kuki frowned.

"I don't want to. You go." Wally sighed.

"Alright fine. As some of you know, there's one girl I have a crush on-"

"I knew it!" Kuki said, pointing her finger at him.

"What?!"

"What do you mean 'I knew it?'" Wally asked.

"It's abby right?" Abby started to choke as hoagie look down in his lap. All the color in wally's face started to drain. Kuki felt tears building. Nigel and rachael look shocked. They knew wally had a crush on kuki so why would kuki think he had a crush on abby? Kuki felt her heart being to break as she looked at abby.

"You lied to me. You said you two weren't together and you lied to me."

"I didn't say that!"

"But that's what you mean, right?" Abby, for once, didn't speak. She did mean it cause it wasn't true! Wally was her friend! Her brother! She wouldn't date him if she thought that. That's kuki's department.

"Kooks, it's not what you think! I-"

"What is it?" She asked. Wally couldn't speak. The words that he was going to say had died and was killing his throat.

"Kooks, look, I don't love her." Wally finally said.

"That's a lie! I heard you wally! The other day, I was going to ask you to play with me, I heard a noise coming from abby's room."

"See? I told you wally!" She looked at her.

"I finally figured it out why you was 'dating' hoagie."

"I was never dating hoagie! I know that you love him very much to know you'll kill me if I was." Kuki said. Abby blushed as hoagie looked at her.

"Is that true?" He asked her. Abby was quiet for a second.

"Yeah, it's true." Hoagie smiled as he walked over to her.

"I love you too." Abby looked at him and smiled. She was really glad to hear it, considering all that she went through.

"So, you don't love abby, then...the only girl...in sector v is...me?" Kuki asked him, a little shocked. Crush or no crush, she thought that she was the last person on this earth that he'll ever love or even be with. Wally slightly blush, but nodded. He was glad that the truth was out.

"I love you too!" Kuki was overwhelmed with happiness as she started to kiss him...alot.

"Kooks! Stop!" Wally whined. Everyone chuckled at kuki's happiness. Kuki giggled when she realize she had placed alot of kiss marks on wally's face.

"Okay, so that's it? No more drama?" Nigel asked, but was still confused about the whole thing.

"I guess." Kuki mumbled. Suddenly a loud boom was heard.

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack." The DC said, smirking slightly.

"You just have to ask numbuh one!" Numbuh four yelled at him as he and the rest of the group glared at him. Numbuh one nervously laughed.

"Uuuh...oops?"

"RUN!!" With that being said, everyone ran to the treehouse.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not here to ruin your dinner." They said.

"You're not?" Kuki asked as they stopped running.

"Nope, just your lives!" Soon metal arms started to pick up the boys.

"Wally!"

"Hoagie!"

"Nigel!" The DC laughed coldly.

"If you ever want to see your boyfriends again, give us what we want."

"And what's that?"

"Hmm...how about the secrets to the TND? Also, make us ruler?" They said, smirking. Rachael growled.

"Then that means I'll have to unlock everything from the the beginning to end on the computer! That'll take a long time!" She said. The DC looked bored as they sighed.

"Then say bye-bye to your boyfriends!"

"No!"

"Fine, you have up til 4 to give us what we want or else. Meet us at our chamber we'll be waiting for you there!" they laughed as they took off. Rachael sighed as she looked at kuki and abby. They both were worried about their boyfriends, but one question remains in their head. _Do we surrender?_

**End Transmission**

Please R&R


End file.
